Blip
by ClevernessRenamed
Summary: Mistletoe McWeir oneshot. Elizabeth doesn't particularly like Christmas...


A/N: Random Christmas Mistletoe fun. Woo! Merry Christmas Everyone!

It was Christmas Eve and people were rushing about, grabbing various innocuous items to claim as gifts for the holiday tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was sitting in her room with her door locked. She wasn't really into holidays, Christmas especially less, considering with the whole commercialized thing, you could barely call it a holiday.

Her thoughts then remembered a distinct year when Sheppard had given her a water bottle. She recalled that she'd gotten pretty mad, but in her defense, the water bottle (as pathetic as the gift was already) had been empty. And after the umpteenth person giving her a present that was a piece of junk, she'd been a little testy.

Well, at least one person had given her a nice present. Teyla had given her lovely vase that year, which she still had in her office somewhere. And Rodney had given her a necklace. Nothing fancy, just a thin gold chain, but immediately after she had opened it, he had awkwardly said something about presents not having to be fancy to mean something.

She'd worn it every time Christmas came around and quite appropriately, she had it around her neck at that very moment.

Elizabeth smiled to herself as she looked at the monitor that she had been mindlessly staring at for the past several minutes. She was fairly certain she had opened her laptop to do some work while locking herself in her room, but all memories of that intention seemed to have vanished into thin air.

Her fingers subconsciously fingered the simple gold chain around her neck.

Shaking her head, she reverted her attention to the laptop screen as a small voice in the back of her mind told her that she'd never hear the end of how much of a Scrooge she was when she finally left her room.

_Blip._

Sighing, she stayed where she was, hoping really badly that the person outside her door would simply conclude that she wasn't there and walk off.

_Blip._

For a split second, she considered walking to the door and telling them to leave her alone. But that would be confirming that she was still there and said person might not leave her alone if they knew of her existence in the room.

_Blip._

She gave another aggravated sigh. Only the 3rd little blip and the sound was already getting to her. Maybe she could get some headphones and drown out the…

_Blip._

-blipping. Couldn't they just leave her alone? It wasn't even Christmas yet, why in the world were they calling at her door already? She had already let everyone have the day off tomorrow, what more did they want? If they wanted her to join the mad Christmas party John was holding, they were way over their heads. She had already made it clear that-

_Blip._

-She wasn't interested in attending a party where everyone was bound to get drunk one way or another. John's parties tended to end that way.

_Blip._

A vague thought about wondering if she should give a prize to the person who persisted longest crossed her mind for a fleeting second.

_Blip._

Shutting her eyes, she tried to concentrate on something else.

_Blip blip._

Not working. Closing her eyes simply made the sound more noticeable.

_Blip._

Throwing off her covers and setting her laptop aside, she marched to the door and waved her hand over the console. When that door opened, whoever was standing there was going to get a long talk about why exactly she didn't want to talk to anyone for the next few days.

_Whoosh_.

It never happened.

"Look, I appreciate that y-mmf" Before she could even finish the word, she found her mouth preoccupied for some reason. What reason? Rodney McKay's lips being exactly where her words should have been.

Saying she was utterly shocked was an understatement. The fact that Rodney McKay was kissing her… right then and there… on the lips… in the middle of a hallway…

What was she saying again?

When Rodney pulled away, she found that all thought had sprouted feet and escaped her mind and all she could do without them was just stare at Rodney dumbly.

Rodney simply smiled at her stunned expression and looked upwards. Following his line of sight, Elizabeth found herself looking at a small bundle of mistletoe that Rodney was holding up.

"Early Christmas present." He said simply and then wandered off; leaving her staring at the corridor with the soft taste of peppermint lingering on her lips from all the candy canes that Rodney gotten addicted to.

If that was his consolation for not getting her a proper gift, then she hoped that he'd forget again next year.

A/N: Just a small note, Rodney did not in fact forget to get her a gift, he simply did that for fun. XD waves around McWeir flags


End file.
